Infertility and other complications related to pregnancy are a major problem in the United States and abroad in human and non-human populations. It is estimated that around 10 million individuals are affected by infertility and/or other conditions related to the inability to conceive and/or have children.
A wide variety of factors are thought to reduce and/or obstruct fertility including, among other things, genetic factors, physical factors, health, age, diet, stress, and drug and alcohol consumption.
For example, when a woman ages, her reproductive system (e.g., comprising the reproductive tract, uterus, and ova) also ages. As a woman ages, she may become less likely to become pregnant and if she does become pregnant, she runs the risk of having complications related to the pregnancy.
What is needed are compositions and methods for increasing fertility (e.g., increasing conditions favorable for establishing and/or maintaining pregnancy (e.g., in human and non-human species (e.g., mammals, birds, etc.))).